Let's have dinner
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: Irene Alder tiene que mantener una vida de bajo perfil. Mientras recuerda su último encuentro con el detective consultor, recibe una gran noticia en un mensajes de él.


**Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación a Moffat/Gattis.**

* * *

 **LET'S HAVE DINNER**

Estaba sentada en la sala, cambiaba de canales sin interés en ningún programa favorito. No los tenía, generalmente buscaba la noticias, algún caso policial que hablase de él.

Bufó aburrida, levantó el celular y mandó el mensaje.

" **Feliz Cumpleaños"**

Y volvió a su monótona vida, aquella que llevaba desde que estaba escondía en los confines de Escocia. Cuántos años había pasado desde que lo había visto, ya no los contaba, sólo buscaba imágenes de él en la televisión o en los periódicos, cuando salía con su gracioso sombrero acompañado del Dr. Watson.

Era difícil llevar una vida en las sombras, sin ser protagonista de su propio rumbo, pero le había prometido mantener el perfil bajo, mezclarse con las personas comunes por más que las considerara aburridas para ella. ¿Cómo hacía el para juntarse con ellos?

Cuando estaba por apagar el televisor, lo encontró, una noticia ligera, sobre un internamiento por drogas y atrapando a un magnate de los negocios. Tan propio de él. Sonrió, ese lado oscuro que presentaba era una de sus facetas que más le atraía. Volvió a mirar el celular, no esperaba una respuesta a su mensaje, sabía que él no lo haría, no había motivo tampoco.

Pocas veces le había contestado, no eran conversaciones fluidas, palabras contadas, un mensaje al mes, dos a lo mucho.

Se acostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Trato de recordar su rescate, eso fue suficiente para ella, con eso sabía que él sentía lo mismo que ella. Fue excitante correr por esas zonas y el regreso turbulento que tuvieron.

* * *

 _Corrían por las calles infestadas de gente riendo y conversando, estaban tomados de la mano, de vez en cuando miraban hacia atrás. Era poco probable que alguien los siguiese, todos estaban muertos o eso ella asegurada. Lo observó correr delante de ella, nunca lo había visto tan sexy que con ese sable en la mano. Sonrió, aun no podía creer que él fuese en su rescate, fue mágico, no de la forma convencional, pero lo era para ella y eso era lo único que le importaba._

 _Giraron en un pasaje, estaba libre, solo se escuchaba el bullicio de la calle principal, esperaron, por si veían a alguien sospechoso._

— _Quítate eso — le indicó, mientras él se retiraba el turbante._

— _Estamos ansiosos — soltó con una sonrisa pícara, que se acentuó al ver su rostro confundido por su comentario._

 _La volvió a tomar de la mano — nos quedaremos en un hotel a dos calles — volvió a mirar las calles a ambos lados. No había nadie sospechoso. — Vamos — la llevó._

 _Esta vez no corrieron, pero si mantuvieron un paso rápido. Llegaron al hotel, subieron las escaleras e ingresaron a la habitación en completo silencio._

— _Directo a la acción — comentó al ver la única cama que había — simple, pero no se necesita más, ¿verdad, Sherlock?_

 _Él no respondió, se encerró en el baño y salió totalmente cambiado, con polo blanco suelto y un pantalón negro deportivo — Me quedaré en el sillón, puedes tomar la cama — comentó mientras se sentaba y acomodaba sus pies en una banca cercana — partiremos a primera hora._

— _¿Volveremos a Londres? — Preguntó sorprendida, no esperaba eso — a tu hermano no le agradara mi aparición — hizo una mueca de disgusto — me dejó al descubierto, indirectamente me entregó a los terroristas — se sentó en las piernas de Sherlock, sonriéndole, necesitaba la cercanía._

 _El detective solo podía observarla con detenimiento, demasiado cerca, no sabía cómo actuar. Era sorprendente como La Mujer lo desarmaba con su acercamiento. Volteó el rostro, necesitaba esclarecer sus ideas — tengo algunos aliados que harán pensar que has muerto — le comentó — mi hermano no se enterará de tu ingreso al país — le aseguró._

 _Ella le besó en la mejilla y se acomodó en su regazo, quedando frente a frente, ella sentada sobre él. Como adoraba ponerlo nervioso — por fin podremos cenar — le dijo cerca del oído._

— _No tengo hambre — articuló difícilmente con ella sentada de esa forma, incapaz de dejar de mirar su rostro._

— _Pronto la tendrás — le contestó — dígame Sr. Sherlock Holmes, ¿cómo me encontró? — La Mujer comenzó con un vaivén lento de cadera, rozándolo, confundiéndolo — recuerda lo nuevo sexy._

 _Tardó en contestar, como podía con ella haciéndolo sentir tan extrañamente bien — supuse bien que los oficiales que mi hermano había puesto para resguardarla lo traicionarían — respondió tratando de mantener la compostura. Sus manos se acomodaron en la cintura de ella, levantaron el vestido que llevaba. Actuaba automáticamente, se sorprendía de sus acciones. — Me tomó un tiempo averiguar que la entregarían en esta ciudad — los movimientos de ella aceleraban poco a poco, el roce entre caderas hacia que deseara más contacto — No fue difícil convencer a John que viajaría por un caso a Rusia. Te encontré gracias a mis contactos — soltó un gemido que trató de esconder con una tos, estaba perdiendo la cordura con los movimientos de ella._

 _Irene tenía los ojos cerrados, escucharlo hablar sobre su rescate planeado, era lo más excitante que alguien le había dicho. Sentir las manos de él en su cintura, manteniéndola en esa postura, pero sin ejercer presión, la quemaba, deseaba que la tocase más a fondo, que la tomara en ese mismo momento. Pero necesitaba liberarlo de la lógica que yacía en las venas de él. Aumentó los movimientos, se acercó a su rostro y rozó sus labios. Él buscó el beso, pero ella se resistió y siguió hasta su oído, donde exhaló un gemido._

 _Toda razón abandonó a Sherlock en ese instante, se levantó del sofá, sosteniéndola por la cintura, no quería deshacer el acercamiento que mantenían. La posó en la cama, ella soltó una carcajada triunfante, lo abrazó por el cuello, acercándolo más a ella y lo besó apasionadamente. Por fin cenarían._

* * *

Regresó a su departamento, prendió el televisor, puso las noticias y comenzó a cambiarse. Había tenido un día aburrido, fue fácil timar a una pareja de recién casados, demasiado fácil. Odiaba a la gente común.

Terminó de cambiarse y se sentó en el sillón. Jugó con el celular, prendiéndolo y apagándolo. Hacía lo mismo desde hace unas semanas, desde que escuchó las noticias sobre la explosión del departamento de Sherlock. Quería enviar un mensaje, pero sabía que podía estar acompañado por lo que no podía destruir su fachada.

Una semana más, se repetía cuando deseaba apretar la tecla de enviar. Pero no tuvo que esperar más. El celular sonó.

" **Sabes dónde encontrarme. SH"**

Sonrió, era hora de regresar. De volver a cenar.

* * *

 **Ese mensaje me dejó intrigada, al final del capítulo se ve a Sherlock pensando varias veces con el celular en mano, hasta que manda el mensaje.**

 **Mi pareja favorita Adlock, espero que les haya gustado**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review.**


End file.
